


"Гравитационный коллапс"

by Efa_de_Foks



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efa_de_Foks/pseuds/Efa_de_Foks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на микрофест в фандоме In the flesh<br/>Заявка: Саймон/Кирен, мытье в ванне. Кирен моет Саймона, очень смущается, старается быть очень аккуратным. Очень комфорт. Таймллайн - после спасения Кирена, у Саймона уже есть шрам от пули.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Гравитационный коллапс"

Саймон все еще живет в доме Эми. Просьбу помочь ему вымыться Кирен воспринимает с удивлением. Монро смотрит, не моргая, в ожидании ответа:  
\- Так что, поможешь?  
Кирен думает, что в его жизни достаточно всего странного, чтобы такие мелочи выбивали его из привычной колеи.  
\- Конечно. Ты же мне жизнь спас, в конце концов.  
  
Вода наверняка горячая. От нее поднимается пар, оседающий мелкими каплями конденсата на светло-голубой плитке ванной комнаты. У воды едва заметный желтоватый оттенок; возможно из-за освещения, возможно оттого, что Эми не пользовалась ванной по назначению довольно давно.  
Кирен молча смотрит как Саймон раздевается. Стягивает свитер, вздернув вверх длинные руки. Расстегивает пряжку ремня. Вода из крана все еще течет, звук эхом отражается от кафельных стен.  
Саймон бросает на парня взгляд и залезает в воду. Кирен до этого момента не видел его обнаженным. Взрослое сильное тело. Широкие плечи, не скрытые свитером и старой курткой, четкие линии мышц под бледной, отливающей прозрачной синевой кожей. Для мертвого наркомана у Саймона Монро неприлично красивое тело. Кирен вбирает эту фигуру глазами, делает оттиск в памяти, чтобы потом взяться за кисти. Особенно притягивает взгляд четкая темная линия позвоночника и маленькое круглое отверстие у левой лопатки. След от пули, которая предназначалась Кирену.  
Саймон выключает воду и в наступившей тишине последние капли падают как-то по-особенному оглушительно громко.  
Они молчат.  
Монро не цитирует Библию, Кирен не объясняет на пальцах элементарные правила жизни в цивилизованном обществе. Они изучают друг друга единственным доступным им способом. Они не чувствуют вкуса или запаха. Едва ли рецепторы кожи отреагируют на температуру.  
Зрение - все, что осталось от сенсорной системы.  
  
Кирен избавляется от одежды, присоединяется к Саймону. Он не ощущает стыда или неловкости от того, что делит с другим мужчиной достаточно интимный процесс. Кирену кажется, что это нормально для их странных отношений. Он зачерпывает воду, обливает плечи Саймона. Взбивает шапку пены на голове. (На бутылочке нарисованы цветы, но он все равно не ощущает запаха). Проводит губкой по коже, сильными, в едином ритме, движениями.  
На стене зеркало, Саймон смотрит в него и _представляет_ как чувствует эти прикосновения. Как руки Кирена проходятся по его телу, пропускают сквозь пальцы влажные черные пряди волос. Саймон уверен, что Кирен рассматривает рану на спине и в его голове рождаются тысячи вопросов. Саймон обещает себе, что когда-нибудь он ему обязательно все расскажет.  
В запотевшем зеркале они выглядят смазанной акварелью.  
Саймон оборачивается и видит, как Кирен гладит кончиками пальцев след от пули. В глазах - благодарность и тоска, и невероятная боль.. Боль за другого человека. Хвала природе и Создателю, что сострадание и нежность - не скопление нервных узлов.  
\- Спасибо.  
Слово разбивает тишину, прокатывается эхом по стенам.  
Реальность сжимается до крошечной, размером со зрачок в выцветшей радужке, точки осознания - здесь и сейчас. Сжимается, чтобы взорваться сверхновой. Кажется, научное название этому процессу - "Гравитационный коллапс".  
Кирен прижимается губами к отметине на спине.


End file.
